<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged by Hopetohell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831693">Caged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell'>Hopetohell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Cages, Confinement, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he proposed putting you in a cage, curiosity led you to agree. Might’ve been an error in judgement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Walker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It must’ve been all day. Time doesn’t have much meaning in here, but your entire body aches with the strain of being confined for so long. You surely have bruises from where you’ve tried to stretch out against the bars. </p><p>You hear footsteps. An amused <em>hnn.</em> And then,</p><p>“Miss me?”</p><p>You’d really like to complain, to chew him out for just fucking leaving you here, but his hands are on you, fingers digging hard into your flesh through the bars and what comes out is a strangled “<em>ulp</em>.” And he takes his time, the asshole, until he’s satisfied with how the pattern of your bruises marks you unmistakably as his. </p><p>And other than that he barely touches you, until he hooks a finger inside you and tugs. “This? This is <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>He threads his other hand in so he can grab you by the hair. And now he’s got you by both ends and it has you whimpering. </p><p>And <em>oh </em>when he strokes that finger inside you. It lights up every nerve on a body that’s been bereft of stimulation for far too long. And even though you can’t really move you still manage the tiniest tilt of your hips—not away like you’d intended, but back onto his hand, seeking more. </p><p>“Fuck, maybe I should just keep you here like this. My own personal toy, to use whenever and however I want. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? But you know what? <em>I don’t really care</em>.”</p><p>That’s the sound of his belt dropping to the floor, isn’t it. And oh<em> fuck </em>he’s pushing into you through the bars and that can’t be comfortable for him but damn if it doesn’t light you up. More than when he bounces you on his dick like it’s nothing, more than when he has you held open with the spreader bar and those fucking clamps. You’re uncomfortable, he’s uncomfortable, you’re sweaty and lost to it, lost even to the shaking of his fingers where he grips your hair. </p><p>When he comes it’s a shock, a sudden pulsing that seems to take him by surprise as much as it does you. And yeah, it’s obscene, the way he pulls out to drag his softening cock along the cleft of your ass, the way he smears the mess around with his fingers, pushing some back inside. And what’s <em>worse </em>is when he zips himself back up, threads his belt back through the loops and says, ”see you later.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>